Reboot
by FandomBard12
Summary: Yeah... I might try again later.
1. New town

Yep... i have no idea why i'm doing this.

* * *

?'s P.O.V

I walked into the train and sat down, feels like yesterday when i told my parents that i was leaving for another town. It was last week when i told them, two days ago i was given a going away party which had cake. I left today after everyone i knew waved goodbye, even the old man that ran the noodle shop i go to said goodbye also. As the train moved, i remember all the good times i had along with some of the bad times. That's when i noticed someone got up from their seat, i look over to see it's a cat person. Never really saw animal people before, they mainly kept to themselves in their own region.

"Sup." I say

"Oh hello! I'm a bit of a wanderer, so you moving to a new town?" He says/asks

"Yeah actually!" I say as he sits down in front of me

"I see.. what's it called?" He asks

"Well it's called New Oak City, i hear it's a pretty great area in the region of Animals." I say

"Ah yes, i remember when Animals and Humans were allowed to be together after so many years of being apart. Your moving there?" He says/asks

"Yeah.. i'm a bit nervous but it's still not that bad. I hope the people like me." I say

"Well i'd say that your a pretty cool dude." He says

"Yep, name's Aaron, what's yours?" I say/ask

"My name is Rover, nice to meet ya Aaron!" Rover says

I smile at him, he seems like a pretty great guy. I look out the window to see the beautiful country side, the area seems so calm a simple with it's little forest along with it's little town nearby. I think this place might not be too bad, that much i know. The train passes by an orchard with a bunch of apple tree's, i think it's gonna be pretty nice living in this town. I heard the intercom buzz alive, i grab my bags as it says this.

"Here we are, New Oak City. Last stop of the day, please take your bags and get off."

The train stops and i step right in front of the doors, it slides open and i step out into the train station. It's empty, i shrug it off and walk out of the station to.

 **[POP!]**

Suddenly confetti falls before me, i look to see some of the residents are holding part poppers. That's when i see one of the residents walk up, she's wearing a green checkered vest with a white short sleeved dress shirt underneath with a small red ribbon, she has a navy blue skirt on. Her blonde hair is tied up into a bun, for some odd reason i hear bells jingling as she steps.

"Hello, you must be the new mayor." She says

Wait what?

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong guy, i just moved here from a human town a couple of miles away." I say

"But that letter said that the new mayor would step off here, there was also supposed to be another person nearby but it seems he isn't here." The resident explains

Wait a second... i guess Rover was supposed to take the position instead of me, might as well take it.

"Well, i guess i have no choice. So, what's your name anyways?" I ask

"Oh, my name is Isabelle, it's nice to meet you mayor." She says

"I'm Aaron, i guess you should show me around here." I say

Isabelle nods and i follow her as she begins to walk, i take in the sites. Nearby is an orchard, i'm gonna guess that i'll have to visit that sometime soon for business. If not, than i guess i can work there for a decent amount of Bells. We then arrive at what's basically the government office of this area, we walk in. It's a fairly simple area, a desk in the back with a picture of what looks like the previous mayor. This area is small but cozy, i think i'll like it.

"Alright Mayor-"

"Isabelle, call me Aaron, we're working together in the same area. So there is no point, your my assistant from what i can tell." I say

"Okay, Aaron. You are correct about me being your assistant, i help manage everything here. It's hard but i do my best!" Isabelle says

I walk to the back and sit down with Isabelle in a nearby chair also, she hands me a document.

"Alright, all you need to do is place down where you live." Isabelle says

Crap, i don't have a place to live yet.

"Isabelle, i... just moved here and i don't really have a place to live yet." I explain

Isabelle looks at me surprised, she then remembers that there wasn't a home built here before i arrived.

"Oh yeah, i know someone who can help with that." Isabelle says

"Really? Can you tell me?" I ask hopeful

"Yep, his name is Tom Nook, you'll find his shop in town. I'll give you a map to help." Isabelle says

Isabelle hands me the map and i walk out the door, i take in some of the sights again as i hear the river flow. I finally made it to the store, it's called Nook's Homes. Weird name but i've heard weirder strangely enough, i walk into to see a tanuki wearing a green sweater vest with with a white dress shirt with a red tie, he has black dress pants.

"Ah, you must be the new Mayor, i'm guessing your here for a house?" What i can assume Tom Nook ask

"Yeah, your Tom Nook right?" I ask

"Yes, i am. So well get your home set up right away, for now you'll have to sleep somewhere." Tom says

I nod, i'm sort of curious about the cost. I should ask.

"So Tom, how much does this cost?" I ask

"You'll find out later, it's a thing you'll have to worry about later." Tom says

I raise an eyebrow a little, i decide to just leave. It was starting to get late, i decide to head back to the office. I see Isabelle standing there, i tell her that i did get the house set up but i'll need a place to stay.

"Oh, i think i can help with that Aaron." Isabelle says

Me and Isabelle walk outside, after a bit of walking. We arrive at a house, it's pretty simplistic in my opinion.

"Is this where you live?" I ask

"Yeah, my brother lives nearby but he's as busy as i am with work. We don't see each other sometimes." Isabelle says

She works hard, i hope she isn't overworking herself. We walk into the house, it's nice to say the least, there's a second floor. Most likely wear she sleeps, there's a bathroom nearby and a couch with a TV a couple feet in front of it. She goes upstairs for a couple seconds, she later comes back down with a simple red blanket and a blue pillow. She hands me them, i get the message and set it up on the couch. We have some leftover she made last night and we both head to bed. I kept my normal clothes on since it's her home, it's quiet currently. I have a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Like 'Why did Rover give me this job instead of him?' and 'Does Isabelle overwork herself?'. I should write a message to my mom, that way she knows i'm fine and a Mayor now, i guess. I close my eyes and fall asleep, ready for another day.

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter one. I do want some things established here.

Since there isn't a story, i've decided on using what is provided by some of the games and add some of my own.

There might be a ship between my character and Isabelle but let's see how that turns out as time goes on, we're just starting here.

I do want to add more stuff to make the environment realistic while still keeping the stuff from Animal Crossing.

I want to add a history to this world, so watch out for some background on the world also, and i want the character to seem less two dimensional and i want them to have a personality that will be well defined.

That's all i wanted to say, this is sort of a first time i'm doing this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Duties to attend

Also, this might be only twenty-five chapters. So yeah, if this series has already been concluded. Then ignore what i just said.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, it's morning. I get up slowly as i stretch a little, i get up and go outside. I see that there's a house nearby, that was fast. I walk over to see Tom Nook in front, he looks over and see's me.

"Good morning Mayor, as you can see, your home has been built. We'll discuss the price later, i'm betting you want to get acquainted with your new home right now." Tom Nook said

I lightly nod my head, i walk in and set my bag down. It's pretty average sized, big enough for me to work with. I see that there are some stairs leading up to the second floor, i walk up there and see that there are three doors. One of them i'm going to guess is gonna be my bedroom, another is probably a guest room, and finally, there's the bathroom. I go back down the stairs and realize that the room is pretty empty, maybe when i get some Bells i can be able to buy some furniture. Maybe a bed since i'm going to assume i don't have one, i go outside and see that it's still pretty sunny out. I go to Nook's store and discuss to him about the price. Apparently it's **19,800 BELLS**. LIKE SERIOUSLY, I MOVED IN A DAY AGO WITH NO BELLS ON ME! I decide to hide the pain of being in practically debt as he explained to me that i can pay it off in increments, i go outside and immediately go find work. I go to the Apple Orchard, i see one of the workers. Currently he's wearing a straw hat with some overalls, he's picking some apples and he's a wolf with navy blue fur and a creamy yellow muzzle. I take a breath and walk over, he notices me.

"Oh, you must be that new Mayor. Name's Wolfgang, so what's up kid?" He asks

"I'm here to work, i need to make some Bells to pay off-"

"Your debt to Tom Nook right?" He asks

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I ask

Wolfgang steps down from the ladder and looks me over, he sighs.

"Anyone who doesn't have a home already built and paid for has to pay him back, that much i've learned over the years." He tells me

Wait how old is he? Whatever, i should probably ask him what i can do.

"So what can i do around here?" I ask

"For starters, you can help pick some apples. At the end of the day, i'll pay you twenty Bells. You can come in anytime after that, just remember that getting that debt paid is hard."

I nod, for the day i work my butt off to pick those apples. By the time it was the end of the, i managed to get about four or five crates worth in. Wolfgang handed me the Bells and i was about to be on my way with i was stopped by Wolfgang.

"Kid, do you have a bed in that home?" He asks me

I shake my head, he sighs and hands me something in leaf form. I take it and look at him confused.

"It's a Modern Bed, it may not have a blanket or anything but i think it'll do for now. It's better than sleeping on the ground, also here's a bag of apples." Wolfgang says to me in a sort of casual tone along with handing me said bag of apples

I smile at him a little and he rolls his eyes at me, he walks away. He's nicer than he seems, i walk back to my home and put the bed in the second floor. It's a mattress on a plastic frame. I sigh and lay down on it, it's not great sleeping on just a mattress but hey, it's a bed.

The next morning

I woke up and got dressed after eating some apples i got, i walked outside to find some more work. Getting twenty bells per day isn't gonna be good enough, by the time i would have the bells. It would have already been around two years, maybe i can ask for some items to fish with by Isabelle. I walk into the office to see Isabelle looking a bit tired, i raised an eyebrow as she notices i'm confused.

"What is it Aaron?" She asks me

"Is it me or do you seem tired?" I ask

"No i'm not, i got a couple hours of sleep." She says, yawing afterwards

Maybe i should look into this after i pay my debt, i talk to Isabelle about a fishing rod. She hands me not only a fishing rod but also a bug net, telling me that catching bugs might get me some Bells also. Don't know why someone would buy bugs but i'm not gonna question it, after i left. I went to the nearest river, i fished some bass and other things. I was told i could sell it in Tom Nook's Nephew's place of business, i went in to see two small tanooki's inside.

"Hello?" I say confused

"Ah, you must be the new Mayor. I'm gonna guess your either here to buy or sell." One of them says

"I'm here to sell some fish i got, how much will i get?" I explain/ask

After they examined the fish, i was given a total of 540 Bells. Adding my bell count to 560 Bells so far, barely even enough to cover it. When i left, there was some time in the day, so i worked a little bit at Wolfgang's farm. I got my twenty Bells and went home, i ate some of the apples he gave me today. I head to my bed, this time with a blanket and pillow that i bought with some of the Bells in my spare time. It was an average blue blanket with an average white one, it cost me twenty bells in total. Keeping the count at 560 Bells with the ones i earned today. I don't think this is the best situation, maybe i can pay off some of the debt by working with Tom and his Nephews? I'll ask tomorrow.

* * *

Per chapter, i plan to have two days occur unless it's a holiday. It's currently Summer in the story, so at the end of each chapter. I'll give a basic summary of what time and season the story is currently taking place.

Season: Summer

Month: June

Day: 24th

Amount of days gone by: Three days

Year: 1


	3. Reboot?

Looking back on this.... I've realized... this story didn't exactly turn out anywhere

I mean... I did have a good idea at first.

So I'm going to reboot it... one day

Some new stuff might be added, some stuff will be taken out.

And most importantly, it will look less like crap and more like gold.

Considering that I'm basically changing every single thing possibly.

That's pretty much it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
